Demons
by jamesssxD
Summary: Survivors quarantined in an apartment building infested with demons have to discover a way to get out, alive. Sum sucks, story better! R
1. Chapter 1

The sirens sounded and the lights flashed, Mellie looked up at the armed SWAT guards standing outside of each window and door, their mission: not let anyone in or out. The apartment she was about to enter was being quarantined, no one told her what was inside, but she was just told she needed to help those inside that are injured: herself and her five-man medical team. It was a fast movement, as the guards outside the main apartment doors rushed her and her team into the apartment, as the door was then bolted shut and locked. Standing in the front hall, an eerie silence filled the group as they stared up the dark musty stairs that led to the rooms.

"So, where's the injured?" Dean asked, hesitantly peering around the corner.

"They must be upstairs..." Leo replied

Yoko, the only other female member of the team walked forward, "I know we are meant to be helping people - but shit, I am so freaked out"

"I just want to know why this place was quarantined," Andy spoke. "Hey new guy, do you know?"

The new guy he was referring to was Paul, the newest member of their medical team, a newbie to this whole saving people's lives. Paul just shook his head, as he too, looked frightened.

"Okay, let's head upstairs" Mellie said

She took the lead, beginning to walk up the set of stairs slowly but surely, the other five walking behind, all of their eyes fixtated on the hallway above. Reaching the top of the stairs, Mellie's eyes immediately shot over to an opened door to her left, a vile stench coming from it, as she also noticed blood on the doorknob. A sudden shriek caused her heart to beat fast as she jumped backwards in fright, as did her team.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked

"It came from in here" Mellie replied, rushing over to the room with the opened door. She looked in and seen the television static, the place a mess, furniture thrown everywhere. Stood upright infront of her was a woman, her hair clotted with blood, with stains of it on her hand. The woman looked down at the floor as she panted heavily, like she was having an asthma attack. "Miss, don't be alarmed, we have been sent here to help you", she walked over to the woman and took her hands, looking at the blood.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Yoko asked, pulling out a tissue from her medical pack.

But as Mellie stared at her hands, she stared in awe as the woman's veins were bold and black, she could see them pulsating, and as Meiko walked over to wipe the blood, the woman let out another shriek, causing both female's to stumble back in fright. The woman jumped up onto her bed, still shrieking, the dynamic of it could be damaging to someone's ears.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean panicked

"We need to calm her down!" Leo said, pulling out an injection out of his pack. As he walked forwards to the woman, she leaped off her bed and jumped onto him, causing him to fall flat onto the ground as she shrieked in his face, using her hands to claw at his skin as she tried to gnaw at his neck with her teeth. Andy and Dean jumped on the woman and pulled her off him, tossing her across the floor. Leo jumped back up onto his feet as everyone stared at the woman, as she began to growl at them, blood foaming from her mouth.

"She's fucking crazy," Andy gasped, "Knock her out!"

Suddenly, the woman pounced again, but a liquid was thrown onto her face and she screamed, holding her face as steam came from it, her skin melting off as it sizzled and burned. Paul ran over and threw the liquid on her face once more, as the woman shrieked and began to shake, slamming herself onto the ground.

"Leave this place, demon! You do not belong here! Leave!" Paul screamed, over and over, as the woman began to stop screaming, her face now a plate of burns and boils, as she lay dead on the floor. Putting the cap back on his bottle, Paul put the liquid back into his pack, looking back at his confused and frightened team.

"What the fuck was that?" Yoko asked, shocked and repulsed

"My name is Paul, I'm not a nurse, I'm a servant of the Church," Paul began, "The officials sent me here to find a way to get into this apartment, and find the demon girl and receive her blood, so I can bring it back and finally banish her back to Hell"

"What demon girl?" Mellie asked

"One of our members dwelled into the world of black magic, and kidnapped a girl, possessing her with the soul of a demon so powerful, it killed him - it then began infecting the inhabitants of this apartment building - the Church officials phoned the police here and told them to quarantine the place, so the demon's cannot get into the outside world"

"So why the fuck were we sent in here?" Andy snapped, angry

Paul just shook his head, "You will have to take that up with your officials - if you survive"

"If I fucking survive?" Andy snapped once more, getting more angry, "What is that meant to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said, the inhabitants that were in the building the time it got quarantined are all possessed with low-level demons, that feed on the flesh of humans, also letting a demonic soul enter them... Everyone in this building except us are demons"

Everyone was shocked and stunned as they listened to Paul,

"So where is this demon girl? If we get her blood - we can leave?" Mellie asked

"Possibly," Paul replied, "She's in the Attic"

//

Walking up the stairs, the team were more alert to danger, looking down the long dark hallways, scared of what could come out of them. Every apartment door opened made them nervous as did every corner.

"I don't like how quiet it is" Mellie muttered

"The demons are lurking..." Paul replied

He then reached a flight of stairs, where a single door stood at the top. "There's the Attic, will you wait here for me?"

"Fuck that, we're all going in there" Andy said

Everyone else nodded their heads and looked at Paul, as he began to walk up the steps, everyone else following. He reached the attic door and turned the handle, but it was locked, and even after a struggle, the door didn't budge. "It must be bolted shut from the inside"

"So how did she get out to infect everyone else?" Mellie asked

"The air vents," Yoko answered - they turned and seen her pointing at the vent low on the wall, the metal torn open and blood smeared over it. "She's in the vents"

Paul quickly rushed over to the vent, pulling out his liquid. He sprinkled it on the blood, but it didn't sizzle or burn. "It's not her blood... It's human"

"How can we even tell between her and the rest of them?" Dean wondered

"Trust me, you'll know" Paul replied, "But, we have to move from this spot now - the liquid attracts them"

A loud bang from the long hallway opposite from where the group were standing startled them all, causing them to look over. Another loud bang struck fear in them, as a figure came sprinting out of a door at the end, screaming out.

"MOVE, NOW" Paul shouted

He began running down the stairs as the others followed in a panic, the dark figure came into the light, Mellie looked back at her and stared at the overweight woman with blood all over her mouth and clothes. A scream from her right caused her to look, as an older male stood there, his eyes blood-shot. Without hesitating, he grabbed her neck and lunged forward as she screamed for help. Yoko looked back at her friend and ran up, grabbing the old man and throwing him back into the apartment room he came from, before closing the door. Suddenly, Yoko jerked backwards as the overweight woman leaped from the stairs above onto Yoko, causing both to fall backwards, crashing through the banister as they went plummeting down, hitting the hard laminated flooring below, Yoko's skull crushing as her head bounced off the flooring. The overweight woman laid on her, alive, and tearing into her exposed through with her teeth. Mellie looked over the banister and screamed; more shrieks bellowed out around the apartment; Andy grabbed Mellie and pulled her into a room, slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside was more chaos than inside, news reporters everywhere, the police and fire fighters keeping them away from the scene. Civilians asking questions, wanting their loved ones, wanting answers on why the apartment has been quaratined. SWAT, CDC and the CIA outside, guarding the place. A woman at the front of the crowd has tears streaming down her face and she looked up at the apartment in shock.

"You have to let me inside! My daughter is in there!" she screamed at the officers, but no one replied.

Kerry lives in the apartment; she left her teenage daughter, Nicole, there while she went to go get groceries. "Please someone answer me! I live in the building, I need to get in!"

But again no one replied, she was just told to stand back. Kerry looked back up at the apartment again and at that moment, realised she had to save her daughter; she lurched forward at the nearest policeman and grabbed his handgun from his holster, aiming it at his head. "Let me through goddamnit, I need to find my daughter"

The policeman looked shocked, "Ma'am, lower the gun"

"I just want in the building..."

"I can't let you do that ma'am"

She just grunted and smacked him in the head with the gun, causing him to fall to the ground. Ducking under the guard, Kerry ran up to the apartment, her gun in her hand before a SWAT team member stood infront of her, a machine gun in his hand.

"Please, don't shoot me; I just want to find my daughter inside, please" Kerry begged

The SWAT man just nodded as he began to unlock the apartment main doors,

"Thank you," Kerry smiled, handing him the gun.

"Keep it," the man replied, "Your going to need it"

The doors opened as he rushed Kerry inside before slamming the doors and bolting them shut again. She held her gun tight as she proceeded forward, rushing up the stairs, going to apartment 103: the room she and Nicole lived in. Passing the corridor, she didn't even notice the man laid on the floor, a stream of blood around him. Reaching 103, Kerry burst through the door,

"Nicole? Nicole? Baby, are you here?" she shouted out

Going in the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen; Nicole wasn't in their room.

"Shit!" Kerry snapped

She rushed back out of the apartment, reaching the corridor again, not noticing that the man laid on the floor now stood upright, panting out as he spotted Kerry.

"NICOLE?" she shouted out once more

Behind her, the man began shuffling forwards, towards her. Hearing his feet scrape across the floor, Kerry turned around and gasped; seeing his face covered in cuts and blood, he looked dazed.

"Oh god, are you okay? Who did this?" Kerry panicked

"Get away from him!" a voice shouted

Kerry spun around, seeing a teenage girl stood there, Maya from room 167, an bloody axe in her hand. She didn't know what to think; Maya raised the axe and hit the man in the chest, the blade ripping through his flesh; Kerry began to scream as Maya kept hitting him, the man letting out the blood curling shriek, before a fatal blow to the head shut him up.

"Drop the fucking axe!" Kerry snapped at Maya

"What are you doing?" Maya asked

Kerry trembled, "You just killed him..."

"That's not a man; it's a fucking demon!"

"W-what?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I was allowed in, to find Nicole"

Maya just shook her head, "She will be one of them... You made a big mistake coming in here, they won't let you back out"

Kerry lowered her gun and looked at the man, noticing his blood-red eyes and the black veins running through his hands and arms. "Who are you here with?"

"Cassie and Jason, we're hiding out in the workshop" Maya told her

A shriek from the floors above made Kerry scared, as Maya just took her hand, both running down the stairs into the main hall; past the shutters; around the corner and into the first room; the apartment's workshop, where all the keys are made.

//

In the workshop was Cassie, the girl from room 112, and Jason, the boy from room 136. Maya put the axe on the table as she sat down, wiping the blood off of her; the trio looked at Kerry curiously.

"What?" Kerry asked

"Why would you come in here if you knew what was here?" Jason asked

"I didn't know what was in here; the police haven't released anything yet... I just wanted to find Nicole, have any of you seen her?"

Cassie nodded her head, "I seen her run down the fifth floor, right after my mom tried to kill me"

"Was she alone?" Kerry asked

"Yeah, but no one was chasing her, she might still be alive"

"Is anyone else alive?"

Maya shook her head, "Just us three so far... and now you"

A loud shriek caused all four of them to get up onto their feet. There was now several shrieks, getting closer and closer.

"You let them follow you?!" Jason snapped, "You stupid fucking idiots!"

"There was nothing behind us!" Kerry replied

The door they were in began to bang, as a group of bloody hands banged onto the glass window; the possessed shrieking, foaming at the mouths, hungry for the flesh of the humans.

"There going to get in here..." Cassie whimpered, holding her weapon, an axe also, very tight. Maya stood next to her, armed with her axe; Jason had a sharp butcher's knife; and Kerry her handgun.

The four stared at the door as it suddenly broke off it's hinges, the possessed ran in, a dozen of them, hordeing the group, Kerry began pulling the trigger, bullets shooting out the barrel and hitting their body parts, only slowing them down. Maya and Cassie lunged, using their axes to chop through as Jason jumped onto a workshop table and slashed the hands that grabbed him.

"Push through!" Kerry screamed

She barged through, as did Maya and Cassie, but Jason stood on the table; shouting at the possessed and cutting them, but a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him, pulling him off the table as he fell into the arms of the possessed as they began to tear him apart with their teeth, gnawing his flesh as he screamed out. Running out of the room; around the corner; past the shutters and back into the main hall, Kerry, Cassie and Maya gasped as an overweight woman was eating a Chinese woman, holding a medical pack. They couldn't stop to help though; the possessed were right behind them, sprinting after them; the trio ran past the overweight woman who lunged for them; they made it to the stairs and began furiously running up them to see a woman looking over a banister, also holding a medical pack; they never got a chance to speak before a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"Please, let us in" Maya shouted, banging the door with her fists.

Kerry seen the infected sprinting up the stairs and began to scream to be let in to, as moments later, the door opened and the trio ran in the room, the door slammed shut as they turned around and faced the female medic, and four male medics with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing heavily, the two groups looked at one another; confused and curious about what the other was doing there.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Maya asked

"We're medics; we were sent in to help survivors - but obviously, there's none," Leo explained, "We didn't know there was fucking demons in this building"

"And who the hell are you ladies?" Andy asked

Kerry stepped forward, "We live in this apartment; these two were hiding out in the workshop in the lower levels, I was let inside to find my daughter, Nicole"

"They let you inside?" Andy asked

"Well I had a gun"

Dean gasped, "You have a gun? From where? Is there any more?"

"No," Kerry shook her head, "I stole it from a police officer"

"Maybe if we ask they will give us more..." Dean replied

"Don't be stupid," Paul spat, "They are not going to let us out of here... We're trapped in here, and until we find the blood of the demon, then we can figure out a way out of here"

"You can look for the blood of the fucking demon, it's your fucking job priest!" Dean snapped, "Not ours"

He then grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, the glass smashed as the others shouted at him, he just began climbing out of the window, before a bullet shot rang out and Dean fell back inside onto the floor, a bullet lodged into his bleeding forehead.

"Oh fuck! They shot him!" Leo shouted

The group then watched as the window was boarded up with a large peice of metal, and suddenly, the door of the apartment they were in was beginning to get smacked and thrashed, the possessed outside and trying to get in.

"The gunshot has attracted them!" Cassie screamed

"Is there a way out of this room?" Mellie asked

Maya then realised it was apartment 100, which was conjoined with apartment 101. "There's a door that leads to 101, but we will have to get out the door and sprint upstairs... But they will be out there"

"It's better than waiting in here to die" Andy said, the rest agreeing.

"Follow me" Maya said

She ran up to the door on the wall and opened it, leading the pathway to apartment 101. The door of 100 ripped off it's hinges as the possessed poured in, the group screamed and ran into 101 - but their hands grabbed Kerry, causing her to drop her gun as it scattered across the floor. She pushed them off and seen the others opening the front door of 101,

"Come on!" Leo yelled back at Kerry.

"The gun," Kerry said, "I have to get the gu-", but a sharp pain coursed through her throat as a woman's teeth plunged into them, as others grabbed her, biting into her flesh, she screamed as her last sight was Leo closing the door and running off with the others, leaving her to eaten and die.

//

Running up the stairs in a frantic panic, following Maya, Mellie tried to block out the shrieks of the possessed that were closely chasing after them. As the group reached the fifth floor, Mellie seen the familiar sight of Yoko, stood in the hallway, blocking the group's path. As her friend shrieked and ran towards them, Mellie watched as Maya decapitated her with her axe, her head flying over the banister and plummeting down the floors as her body dropped to the floor.

"We can't go that way! There's more up there" Andy yelled

But it was too late, the possessed on the floors above spotted them and began running towards them - Maya and Cassie held up their axes, as they were the only armed ones - as Paul began pulling out his liquid.

"OVER HERE" a voice screamed

Turning around, the group seen a brunette teenage girl, covered in blood, but human. She waved her hand as she stood in an apartment door, the group began running towards her - as the possessed reached the group, Maya screamed as one bit her on the shoulder - she turned around and plunged the axe into his chest, before running with the group into the room, slamming the door shut and taking deep breathes, exhausted from the running and the fear.

"That door won't hold them for long, we have to find a way out" the blood covered girl said, a gun in her hand

"Where did you get that gun?" Paul asked, curious

Cassie then stepped forward, "Nicole? How are you still alive?"

"You know her?" Mellie asked

"It's Nicole, Kerry's daughter... she lives in the apartments too"

"My mom is here?" Nicole asked

Cassie shook her head, "She died... But she came in here to find you"

"She's d-dead?" Nicole cried

Their conversation was interrupted with a scream of pain from Maya, the group turned to see her holding her bleeding shoulder, her face red as she couldn't handle the pain of it anymore.

"You got bit?!" Paul gasped

Nicole then cocked her handgun and aimed it at Maya,

"Wait!" Paul said, "We can find answers from her"

"On what?"

"Where the demon girl is hiding"

Maya thrashed around the room, crying and screaming as Andy and Leo ran up to her and grabbed her arms, restraining her against the wall. Paul walked towards her,

"Where is she?" he shouted

Maya didn't reply, she just put her head down; weak

"Where is the demon?!" he yelled, slapping her

Maya looked up at Paul, her eyes beginning to turn red, "S-she... She is in the highest..."

"The highest?" Mellie asked, confused

"She means the Attic - we have to get in there! The girl is in there"

Cassie dropped her axe and began to sob out,

"What is it?" Mellie asked her

"I can't do this anymore..." Cassie replied, she took her t-shirt and pulled it off, pointing at a bloody bite on her stomach. "I got bit, I'm sorry"

"When were you going to tell us?!" Paul yelled at her

"I was scared..." she cried, "I'm sorry!"

A shriek bellowed out, as did a scream; Maya had turned fully and bitten Leo in the neck, tearing off his skin and infecting him with a demonic entity. He held his throat as another shriek echoed around the room; Cassie succumbed to her bite, and she leaped onto Mellie, throwing her to the ground as she savagely tried to bite her.

"Shoot her!" Paul screamed at Nicole, as he and Andy tried to hold Maya.

"I only have one bullet," Nicole shouted

She then quickly grabbed Cassie's axe that she dropped and lunged it at Cassie, plunging the blade into her spine; she shrieked as Mellie pushed her off her to the side and stood up. But she was pounced on again as Leo was now one of them, he shrieked and tried to bite her, as she and Nicole both pushed him off; he fell over a table and on the floor.

"We have to go! Now!" Nicole screamed

She ran over to the door and opened it as Mellie followed her, the girls ran out; back inside, an injured Cassie and Dean got back up, Paul quickly let go off Maya and she lunged at Andy, biting into the side of his face as he fell into a corner, she began feasting on him; Paul rushed out the apartment door and ran upstairs, following Nicole and Mellie.

"Head up to the attic" Paul screamed

Running out of the apartment door, a vicious Maya, Cassie, Dean and now Andy were running up the stairs after them; now, Nicole and Mellie had reached the attic door.

"But it's locked, how are we going to get in?" Mellie panicked

Nicole raised the axe and brought it down on the door handle of the attic, breaking the lock as the door swung open, the girls rushed in and screamed on Paul to hurry, and as he reached inside; the trio slammed the door shut just as the possessed reached them. Barricading the door, the trio pushed a large table and chairs and plenty of boxes infront of it, keeping the possessed outside and at bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Now with the door barricaded, the possessed were still pounding on it, trying to get in; which they would do soon. Paul found a lightswitch and flicked it, but no lights came on, they just had the dark light that shone in from the bolted up window outside.

"Can you smell that?" Mellie asked, holding her nose at the foul stench

"Who can't smell that? It's fucking horrible," Nicole replied

Paul walked forward, turning the corner but quickly turned back, holding his breathe.

"What?" Mellie asked

He put his finger up to his mouth, telling them to be quiet. Mellie could then hear the sounds of a shuffling across the floorboards; and coming around from the corner was a skinny girl, her bones sticking out of her flesh, nude, her hair long and greasy, her teeth yellow and jagged, her face full of pulsating black veins. Before even getting a chance to move, the girl let out a shriek and pounced at the group, Nicole pushed Mellie to the side as she leaped to the right.

"I have to get a sample from her!" Paul yelled, pulling out his liquid. "I demand you demon to stay still!"

But the girl just shrieked and leaped at him, he quickly threw the liquid in her face; a bit splashing on Nicole; the girl fell back, thrashing and screaming, hitting herself hard against the wall - but as Paul looked, he seen that Nicole was also holding her arm, as that too was burning and sizzling.

"You..." Paul gasped

Nicole pulled out her handgun and aimed it at the girl, pulling the trigger, a bullet blasted into her head, causing her to fall to the ground, dead. She then walked towards Paul and grabbed his throat, pushing him up against the wall as she choked him.

"You got your shit on me," Nicole snapped

"Nicole?" Mellie asked, "Stop it!"

She grabbed Nicole's arm and tried to pull it off Paul; but Nicole turned around and slashed Mellie's throat open with her fingernails that were razor shap; Mellie gasped out for air as she held her bleeding throat, she dropped to her knees and began to slowly bleed to death; Nicole then tuned back to Paul and clenched her hands around his throat tighter.

"I'm the demon," Nicole slithered, her eyes turning red. "The girl there, the one you've been looking for, is just a low entity like the rest; of course she was me before; but I needed a new form - not some ragged, weak freak like her"

She then crunches her hand inwards, breaking the priest's neck as the pressure of blood going to his head caused it to come out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth; she dropped his body and smiled.

//

Nicole screamed and ran around the corridors of the apartment, her eyes catching sight of the frenzied possessed grabbing the other people in the apartment and biting them. Running up the stairs towards the attic, hands grabbed her and threw her against a wall; staring at her was the demon girl, she smiled as Nicole screamed; the demon girl lunged forward and slipped her worm-like tongue into Nicole's mouth, spitting an organism inside of her mouth; as the demon girl's eyes rolled in the back of her head, so did Nicole's; as she began to shake; the demon was now inside of her.


End file.
